club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Axbridge C.C
Axbridge Cricket Club is a cricket club in Somerset. They play their cricket at Allerton near Cheddar in Somerset and are a friendly club. They formed in 2004 and currently have 29 club members. They play from April through to September. In 2008 the club had a record 35 fixtures but played 28 of them, but in 2009 they had a staggering 37 fixtures booked home and away but due to bad weather only 28 were played. Axbridge CC welcomes all new players from any level. In April 2010 they had their own nets on the Furlong in the heart of Axbridge, which is a massive break through for the club. Axbridge C.C performed in the 2010 Axbridge Pageant, and done the bull baiting scene which was held 28,29,30 August 2010. On the 16,17,18 July 2010 Axbridge went on their 3rd tour to Exmoor playing 4 games. Axbridge play their home games at Chapel Allerton. The 2011 season seen Axbridge playing 32 matches as well as returning to Exmoor for the 4th Axbridge tour. Axbridge is a town in Somerset, England, situated in the Sedgemoor district on the River Axe, near the southern edge of the Mendip Hills. The town population according to the 2001 census was 2,024. Club Committee :*Contact us click HERE * Hon. President: TBA * Chairman: Phil Saunders * Vice Chairman: James Fisher & Liam Jones * Club Captain: Dean Packham * Vice Captain: Ben Peverall * Secretary: Christina Gibbons * Fixtures Secretary: Mike Day * Treasurer: Mark Jelbert Non-Committee Roles * Web Site Admin: Dean Packham * Club Statistician: Dean Packham * Event Secretary: Kevin Grinstead * Net Coordinator: Dean Packham 2012 Squad :As of , . Captain Record *2004-2008: Paul Davies *2008-2009: Phil Saunders *2010: Mark Jelbert *2011: Kevin Grinstead *2012: Dean Packham Results & Fixtures *2012 Fixtures *Club Results Next Fixture (s) Details *Saturday 28th April 2012 vs Wedmore 2pm start Team Sheets :As of , . Nets *Starts on March 11, 2012 at The Kings of Wessex Leisure Centre. 2011 Awards * Best Batsman: Dean Packham * Best Bowler: Jordan Peters * Most Improved Player: Ben Peverall * Fielder of the Year: Liam Jones Players & Teams *Previous Players *Axbridge C.C 40 over *Axbridge C.C 20 over Stats Axbridge record in First-Class Fixtures *Axbridge record in First-Class Fixtures *Axbridge Baggy Clue Cap # Most Axbridge caps (Baggy Blue) * , . *'125' Phil Saunders *'121' Dean Packham *'113' Kevin Grinstead *'86' Paul Davies *'83' Chris Jarman *'72' Sohail Syed *'71' Mark Jelbert *'66' Jordan Peters *'61' Jim Trower *'61' Nick Jarman *'58' John Follows *'56' Mike Day *'53' Andrew Matthews *'52' Ben Peverall *'52' Pete Would Most Axbridge runs * , . Most Axbridge wkts * , . Streaks , . } | | | | | |Dean Packham |} ::*'Please note, this is only completed match's, abandoned games will not count in this stat'. Wicket Keepers , . Up-coming stats 2012 *Dave Samways 17 for 500 runs *Chris Jarman 11 wickets for 100 *Nick Jarman 3 wickets for 50 *Jim Trower 3 wickets for 50 *Andy Matthews 2 wickets for 50 *Mike Day 2 wickets for 50 *Dean Packham 1 6's for 100 *Dean Packham open inns 1 more time for 50 *Ben Peverall 165 runs for 1,000 *Mark Jelbert 109 runs for 1,000 *Phil Saunders 86 runs for 1,000 *Nick Jarman 8 runs for 500 Club Pictures * Pictures Club Information Website Links *Town Council Site *Play-Cricket Site Club Sponsor Butcombe Brewery Butcombe Website Category:Cricket Clubs Category:Somerset Clubs Category:Axbridge Cricket Club Stats Category:Axbridge Stat Clubs Category:Axbridge Batting History Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Axbridge Bowling History Category:Axbridge Partnerships Category:Axbridge Boundaires Category:Axbridge Ducks Category:Axbridge Cricket Club